96 Songs of Life
by r ii n g o k ii t s u n e
Summary: Twilight/Inuyasha. A collection of drabbles/one-shots with Kagome in the Twi-universe.
1. Somebody Told Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Twilight__, _by SM, or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

**AN:** Sometimes I hate Twilight. Sometimes I love Twilight. I am by no means a crazy-ass fan that flames people, and I do NOT love Edward. Well, now that that is over, hey everyone! I know I haven't updated anything in a while, but damn I am trying! Haha. My mind is all over the place.

So this is pretty much gonna be a bunch of one-shots/drabbles. Each one is written while listening to the song in the title, though it might not have much to do with the song. LoL.

**"Somebody Told Me"**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT?!"

Kagome pulled the telephone away from her ear, and stared at it with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

All eyes in the room turned to her, curiosity showing brightly.

"Kagome? Kagome, wait-" The blue eyed girl cut of the phone call, and threw the phone to the floor. It came apart at impact, while she silently seethed.

Everyone wanted to know what the situation was, but at the same time nobody wanted to invoke Kagome's temper upon themselves.

After a few minutes of silence, the one occupying the chair stood up with a sigh. "Wimps.." Muttering under her breath, knowing they could hear her, she tentatively stood next to her friend. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, and grabbed Bella's arms.

"Bell-me-you-arghh-" Her words came out jumbled.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Calm down!"

"Yeah, or else you'll be the first person in history to choke to death on her words!" Emmett grinned at her from his safe spot on the couch, next to Jasper.

She glared at him. "Shut it. Anyway! Bella! You remember that time when we went to the park to have a picnic, and you tripped on the blanket and fell on me, and we rolled down that hill?"

Ignoring the snort of amusement from the couch, she waited until Bella nodded, a bit confused.

"Well, Angela just called me. She said that she heard from Mike, who heard from Jessica, who heard from Lauren, who heard from some people that they saw us making-out at the bottom of a hill at the park, and know everyone-yes, even your dad- thinks we are lesbians, and you are cheating on Edward with me!"

It was silent before two things happened.

Bella's face quickly started to resemble a tomato, and Emmett and Jasper practically fell off the couch in hysterical laughter.

Kagome _growled_.

"It's not funny! You better not tell Edward people think that-"

The _man_ of the hour chose that moment of Kagome's speech to walk into the room.

"-me and Bella are having an affair!"

"WHAT?!"

Edward stared at them, mouth slightly agape.

Kagome turned, as did Bella, and quickly jumped apart when they realized who was behind them.

Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter. Again.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review?! C:

~R ii N G o K ii T S U N e


	2. If We Are the Body

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own_ Twilight_, by SM, or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

**AN:** Did I mention these will not be connected, unless otherwise stated? One thing-I don't give a shit about timelines. C: Sorry I took so freaking long to update, I am working on like 4 of these at the same time. Ha. :p

"**If We Are the Body**"

* * *

"And like, it was soo annoying-"

Annoying.

That was an understatement.

Kagome propped her head on her palm, sighing to herself. She had been at this school for only 3 days, and already the young girl was tired of Laurens judgmental chatter. She glanced at the girl sitting next to her, Bella- the other new kid, and they both shared frustrated a look before turning back to the conversation.

"Then I told her it was uuugly-"

'_If she doesn't shut her mouth, I'm going to shut it for her..' _For a moment Kagome amused herself with images of punching, kicking, and sic'ing a transformed Sesshomaru on the girl in front of her. '_Ahh, where was Sesshomaru when you needed him?_'

She was brought out of her daydreams by a small nudge from Bella. Everyone at the table was staring at her. "-_beach day, yes or no?_-" Bella whispered inconspicuously. Kagome whispered a small thanks under her breath for saving her ass before smiling a slightly fake smile. "Sure, I would love to go." '_Not..._'

Lauren, of course, was still annoying.

"Anyways, so I told her like-"

As conversation started up again, Kagome glanced around the building. Pretty much every table resembled theirs, except for the one across the cafeteria. She was curious about the 5 that sat there, they all had a weird aura. It was faintly human, but very different from anything she had ever seen.

Looking away because she didn't really want to make eye contact with any of them, she tuned into her table and soon wished she hadn't.

"-Like the Cullen's-"

'_Oh great, the family of the day! If hate could be sent in the form of letters, the Cullen's mailbox would be full._'

"Yeah, Weirdos! I bet their parents like, abandoned them or hated them, or something, they are all probably trouble makers."

Kagome snapped her head up, startling everyone at the table. An image of Inuyasha flashed into her mind quickly. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

She really didn't like the black-haired girl, so when Lauren took in the glare on Kagome's face, she sent one back, getting defensive. "What the hell is your problem-"

Kagome cut her off, standing up swiftly, her chair falling back and grabbing the attention of several people close to them. "No, you know what, just shut your fucking mouth!"

Lauren had stood up also, her mouth open in shock, and by now they had pretty much the whole attention of the cafeteria on them.

"I've put up with your hateful, snotty, holier-than-thou shitty attitude for long enough. How dare you make assumptions and bad-mouth a family you don't even know?"

The taller girl then said something she shouldn't have. "Oh calm down. Just because your mother pawned you off to a dad that doesn't care, doesn't mean you can-"

Clenching her fists, Kagome suddenly snapped. She lunged over the table and tackled Lauren to the floor. Everyone was watching as Kagome kicked the crap out of the girl, some people even yelling and cheering. Finally the teachers realized there was a fight, and two of them grabbed her and pulled her back.

Lauren looked like crap, she had a bloody nose and bruises were already starting to form, as well as a black eye. Kagome was radiating anger as the teachers dragged the small but powerful girl out of the cafeteria. The sound of the crowd soon disappeared as she was sat down in the office. She crossed her arms and pouted slightly before the principle came in. '_She had it coming..._'

Hours later, Kagome sat in the nurses office after her lecture from the principle. Lauren had already been treated and sent home, and Kagome was starting to feel a _little_ bad. She held a icepack to her knuckles, which had started bleeding but by now were just an angry red. '_Dad is going to be so pissed!_' She heard the small curtain that separated the other bed in the office slide back, but didn't turn around thinking it was the nurse."You don't have to check on me every five minutes, I'm not going to disappear or anything"

"Well that is good to know!" The tinkling voice that answered back defiantly didn't belong to the nurse.

Kagome slid around on the cot she was sitting on and found the 5 people standing there to be none other than the Cullens. The one who had answered her, -Alice she remembered- walked right up to her and peered at her hand. "How is your hand?" She was a bit startled, but shook the feeling away. "It's fine, if anything needs to be checked it is Lauren's face." She replied dully.

The big brown haired boy -Emmett?- spoke up with a grin. "You messed her up good, I didn't think you had it in you, ya know, cause your so small!" The curly headed one spoke up, she was sure he was Jasper. "Yeah, nice work, she had it coming." Kagome stared at them, a sheepish look on her face. "Uhh, thanks?" Alice had abandoned looking at her hand and was now... analyzing her outfit?

Sliding off the cot, she vaguely noticed they were about the same height before the last brother -Edward, of course- spoke up. "Why did you defend us? We haven't done anything to warrant it." Kagome fiddled with the icepack. "I just hate it when people judge others based on nothing, or people who like to be cruel." She felt embarrassed now. "Sorry if you didn't want me to say anything, I am just used to sticking up for my friends back home..."

She looked up as someone patted her arm, to find the blond, Rosalie, giving her a small smile while trying to appear bored with the whole situation. "Thanks for defending my family." The others were staring at her weirdly, and Kagome got the feeling this wasn't a normal thing.

Kagome just smiled brightly.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review!? C:

~R ii N G o K ii T S U N e


	3. Fall into Sleep

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Sengoku Otogizōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own_ Twilight_, by SM, or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

_AN:_ So if you have read/watched New Moon, wouldn't it be funny if this happened? This song really doesn't connect to this one, well, unless you take it literal. Ha. But it is a great song. :]_  
_

**"****Fall into Sleep****"**

* * *

Emily stared at her. "So you're the vampire girl."

Bella stiffened slightly. "Yes. Are you the wolf girl?"

"No... I am."

The brown haired girl turned and stared at the person across the room. Her eyes followed sock-clad feet, up to jean shorts, then to a long sleeved black shirt, until they rested on a wolf head.

A girl... with a wolf head... was waving at her.

She blinked.

Then blinked again.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she promptly fell back on the floor in a dead faint.

Kagome took off the wolf mask and frowned. "Oops?"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome!"

"Why are you here and what are you doing with that mask?"

Said girl turned to the newcomer and glared. "I came to get my mask back, and Emily said I could help her cook!"

"Great! Now we are all going to die, she obviously poisoned the food!" Jared teased, tossing the muffin in his hand back onto the pile.

Kagome frowned. "Emily!"

"Jared." Emily said in a scolding tone.

"Saam!" Jared whined.

"Emily!" Sam nagged.

Emily sighed. "Sam."

Sam turned and glared. "Kagome!"

"Embry!" Shouted.. Embry.

Everyone turned to the previously forgotten boy. Under all their combined stares, he scratched the back of his head and pointed to the girl still on the floor.

"Uhh, maybe we should wake her up before Jacob gets here?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review! C:

~R ii N G o K ii T S U N e


	4. Because I Got High

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sengoku Otogiz__ōshi InuYasha_, by Rumiko Takahashi or anything related. Likewise, I do not own _Twilight_, by SM, or anything related. Also, I do not own anything else that might pop up, except for OCs and what-not.

_AN: _Time-lines? What are those? ;p I can write what I waant. xDD

I would like to say thank you to RainLily13 for acting as beta/idea dudette for this! :]  
_  
_

"**Because I Got High**"

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as she brushed her teeth, making faces at herself in the mirror.

It was early, 6:30 o'clock in the morning, and the teenager was getting ready for her third month at Fork's high school. She was almost at the 5 minute mark for teeth brushing when her phone started to buzz from its place on the counter by the sink. Kagome reached for it, curious as to who could be texting her this early in the morning. She flipped it up, but before she could read it there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Wahh?" She spoke, toothbrush still in mouth.

"Goodbye Kagome, I am leaving to go pick Bella up early- and don't put your phone by the sink, you and I both know how angry you will be if it slips in."

The blue-eyed girl mentally stuck her tongue out at the person on the other side of the door. '_Yeah, yeah. See ya, Edward_.' She heard him chuckle lightly before it was once again silent in the house. She furrowed her brow. '_Where was everyone? They couldn't have all left early, could they?'_

Did I mention she was living under the same roof as seven vampires? Ahh, the life of the sickly foreign-exchange student. Yep, she had been selected to come live and study in the states, but due to her year of sicknesses, (Hah! Sick, her ass) her school had located a place were a very good doctor resided. Next thing you know, she was sent off to live with the doctor and his family. You could imagine their surprise when she arrived and, thinking they were youkai, tired to purify one of them.

Emmett had sported a burn mark in the shape of her hand for a few weeks, until it had healed over.

_'Ahh, good times...' _Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing. She had forgotten about it for a moment! Pressing the view button, she quickly read the first message.

**Kagome! Don't bother going to school, get your ass down to the Rev. We have something you might want! -Q,E&J**

Then she went on to the next one.

**You better come, or else I will tell 'your doctor' about the last time you were drunk, and how nice you think his ass is. ;p -Q,E&J**

She blanched, and thanked the heavens that the one person who could read her mind had already left. Kagome quickly text'd back, and slid her phone into her pocket. The blue eyed girl finished what she had originally went into the bathroom for, ten minutes later then she usually took, and left the bathroom. Taking the stairs two at a time, Kagome entered the kitchen. The spacious kitchen was empty save two people.

A woman with caramel colored hair stood in front of the stove, cooking what Kagome could only describe as the best American breakfast: pancakes! The woman flashed her a smile as she took a seat at the island across from the other being in the room. His blond hair peaked out above the newspaper he was reading, though she didn't dwell on it because a plate of warm pancakes suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Thank you for breakfast Esme, but you really didn't have to make me pancakes!"

"Kagome, you know I would cook for you any time!" The smile on her face reminded Kagome of her mother. She made a mental note to call her later and picked up her fork.

"So, where is everyone?" Kagome questioned, taking a bite of her food.

"Everyone decided to leave shortly after Edward." Carlisle replied, giving her a small smile, though a questioning look soon replaced it as Kagome blushed and turned her gaze to her plate. "Dumb dogs..." She mumbled to herself and continued to eat, while Esme and Carlisle conversed quietly.

"Well, I am going to go now, bye!" Kagome stood and grabbed her back-pack off the counter. She left the two in the kitchen, slightly confused, and raced outside. Climbing in and throwing her back-pack into the passenger-side of her black car, the black haired girl started her car up and in a flash she was on the road. Sighing, she looked at the time. It was 7:15, school hadn't started yet, and if she really wanted to, she could pretend the text from this morning never existed.

...

It only took a minute for her to huff to herself, and turn down the road that would take her to La Push.

As she was driving, Kagome thought back to the message, and grimaced. She made a mental note to dig up embarrassing things about her three friends, so she could have black-mail! Cursing in her head, Kagome made the familiar turn up to a familiar red house, home of one Jacob Black.

After she had met and become friends with Bella, it was only a matter of time before she was introduced to the other mythical creatures of the town. They had warmed up to her quickly; Not only did she partake in their crazy-plans, but they got a kick out of her being able to fry 'leeches' with her bare hands. It seemed like no matter where she went, magic would always follow her.

"Kagome!" She was shaken from her thoughts, and pulled out of her car, by three huge boys. They towered over her measly height of 5'3, grinning wolfishly at her. Ha. Wolfishly.

The shortest boy, Quil, turned to the boy next to him, still grinning. "See Embry, I told you she would show if we made that up!" Embry grinned, but didn't say anything. Jacob slung his arm around her shoulders, leading her into his house. "Now before you get mad Kagome, can we just show you what we have?" Kagome glared at the three, but nodded. It better be something good, because she was going to get it when she got home for ditching school.

She sat on the couch in the small living room, and watched as Quil pulled a bag out of his pocket. She examined the contents of the bag before her eyes widened. "Seriously? I thought Billy took all of it?" Embry shrugged. "I got some more from my cousin, and it's good quality this time." Kagome shook her head.

If she didn't have love for these losers...

Sighing, she closed her blue eyes. "Alright."

_**-Later-**_

Kagome watched as Embry tossed the bong onto the couch, after he used it for the last time, her eyes half-lidded. They were all laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, giggling and talking about random things. They weren't sure how long they had been laying there before Jacob sat up.

"Hey, Kagome, make us those pancakes you always make. They are fucking great!" The other two agreed, and Kagome sat up also. She smoothed the back of her hair down and looked at him for a minute.

"Ok..." Making her way into the kitchen, Kagome went about gathering the ingredients. It really didn't matter what Kagome had put into the mix, because she could never remember how to make them, unless she was high. It took a little longer then usual, because she had dropped the pan several times, and almost caught her hair on fire several times, but finally she had finished.

She looked at the clock. It was 1:03. She slowly took a seat at the tabled with the three already there, scarfing down her food. "You asses, the only reason you get me high is so I can make you stupid pancakes!" She giggled before looking out the window.

"Hey, isn't that your daddy?" Jacob turned to look out the kitchen window. Indeed it was his father pulling in the back way, along with Charlie Swan, chief of police. "Dude, if they catch us here we are so fucked!" He grabbed Kagome, who giggled at the whoosh of air, and held onto his shoulder as Quil ran into the living-room to grab the discarded bong.

"Come'on, I think they are going in through the kitchen anyway!" The two Indian boys ran out the front door towards Kagome's car. She was pushed into the passenger side as Quil got into the driver's seat. Jacob slid into the back, and a minute later, Embry was right next to him with a canister and a plate of pancakes.

"What?" He questioned defensively. "They are good!"

Shaking his head, Quil hastily put the car into drive and soon Jacob's house was a small dot in the distance. "So, what now? We can't go to my house, my grandpa his home."

Embry shook his head. "Not mine either."

Jacob grumbled. "We sure as hell aren't going to the Cullen's!" Quil and Embry made sounds of agreement before Kagome spoke up, turning to look at the backseat. "I am so thirsty!" She grabbed the canister Embry had brought and opened it, downing more then half of the bottle. Jacob watched her, something about the canister looked familiar...

"Dude! Was that the canister we put the shroom tea in?"

"That was the shroom tea? I thought it was regular... so she just downed mushrooms and half a bottle of vodka!" Quil glanced over and started to laugh. "Holy shit! Kagome is going to trip so bad!"

Said girl just put the lid back onto the bottle and looked out the window. The rest of the drive was continued in silence, that is until a siren started up behind them. Quil pulled the car over to the side of the road, and shared a worried look with Jacob and Embry as Kagome continued to stare out the window.

"Maybe she won't start feeling it yet."

"I don't know, it's already been 15 minutes.."

"It's different for some people!"

A knocking on the window alerted the three, and Quil rolled the window down.

"What's the matter officer?"

The uniformed man gave him a smile. "Can you step out of the car son." Quil got out of the car, and went around back with the officer. Kagome turned, seemingly coming back to reality.

"Why are there airplanes in the street?"

Jacob glanced out the window; he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just cars and houses and the like. "Ehh Kagome, you are seeing things."

Embry nodded hastily. Kagome frowned. "I know what I see, I'm not stupid!"

"Now Kagome, calm down, no need to get angry.."

"Angry? I'm not angry! Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" An angry Kagome was a bad Kagome, and she was about to start yelling at the two in the back when Quil got back into the car. The officer leaned against the window and nodded his head at the boy. "So just get that fixed and you will have nothing to worry ab-"

Kagome suddenly let out a ear-piercing scream and pointed at the man.

"It's.. it's...(name)!" She started yelling loudly, in Japanese.

If the three boys weren't so freaked they would all be thinking: "HUH?"

The cop jumped. "What is wrong with her!"

Quil laughed nervously. "Oh, uhh.. she's.."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is she high?" He glanced at the other occupants of the car. "Are you all-"

Kagome grabbed the steering wheel and stomped her foot down on the pedal. The car screeched and lurched forward, leaving the stunned cop behind. "What the hell are you doing?" Embry yelled, his mouth full of pancakes.

"We have to get away! He is going to kill us all!" Quil wrestled the tripping girl for control of the car, meanwhile weaving in and out of traffic. Finally he had the wheel and straighten them in the right lane, but cursed as sirens went off behind them, again. "Shit! We can't pull over, if Charlie ever found out about this your already slim chances of getting with Bella will be gone!"

Jacob smacked the younger boy in the back of the head. "My chances aren't slim- never mind, just go!" He and Jacob braced themselves as the sped up through a intersection. Horns blared at them from all sides as the car chasing them was joined by a second. Weaving in and out of traffic, Quil ran over the curb and drove through a park, side by side with one of the cop-cars. They all turned and watched the cop shout angrily at them from his car. Facing the front, the young Indian boy opened his mouth in surprise.

"Oh fuuu-!"

All four people in the car yelled as they hit a hill and seemed to fly slow-motion over a ditch and some bushes, coming out in a parking-lot on the other side. Hitting the ground with a thud the car kept going. The car was really reliable.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you see it, both cop-cars couldn't catch enough air and landed in a heap in the ditch.

"Whew, that was close-"

Kagome pointed out the windshield. "Look, more black and white airplanes!" Realization dawned on the boys as two more police vehicles sped around the corner. They pulled up on either side of them. Quil started sweating as he looked for an escape route. They chase had already left forks and was on the highway leading to La Push.

The light-bulb in his head went off and he turned to Jacob and Embry. "Hold on, I think I know how to loose them!" He threw on arm out to hold Kagome back against her seat, much to her disdain, and slammed on the brakes.

The cars kept going while Quil jerked to a stop. "Heh. I saw that in a movie once." He started to U-turn but there wasn't enough road for them. "Wait Quil, don't do it!" They slid onto dirt and rolled down the hill. Trees passed them as blurs and the car jumped as it hit every dent and rock on the ground.

"Weeee'rrrrreeee gggoooonnnnaaa cccrrraaassshhh!"

Kagome's poor abused car flew for the second time that day, and when the "dust settled" the car was pressed up against a tree sideways, and looking worse for the wear.

"Uhh." Quil pushed the airbag away from his face.

Jacob pulled out his cell phone, while rubbing his head from where it had hit the window, and went down his contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

It rang three times before the person on the other line answered. "Hey Bella, I need to talk to your leech."

Not even a second later the phone had been exchanged between people. Jacob pouted/frowned in anger.

"Meet me at the treaty line in 20 minutes."

Kagome lifted her head from the airbag. "That effing hurt.."

"..."

"Why does it matter, just be there!"

Kagome looked out the cracked window and a expression of terror fell over her face. "Help! Help me Quil! The walls are trying to eat me!" She struggled to get free of the car, and opened the door. She fell to the ground next to Embry, who was already out of the car.

"-Yes that was Kagome -Nothing is wrong with her -Gah! Be there!" He tossed his phone in frustration, and winced when it went through the now-broken windshield.

Quil, who had been silent up until now, got out of the car as carefully as he could, followed by Jacob as he went to retrieve his phone. They stood across from the beat up car and shuddered. "Why Kagome realizes what happened to her car, she is going to kill us."

Hearing her name, she looked over from her place on Embry's shoulders. "What happened to my car?" Any reply was cut off as Embry loudly interrupted. "Ehem, aren't we supposed to be meeting somewhere?" Kagome clapped her hands and pointed in a random direction. "Onward!"

The three walked quickly and in silence as Kagome 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at every little thing they passed.

"-And the he told the man 'Go hang a salami, I'm a lasagna hog'." She had started to tell stories that made absolutely no sense halfway through the walk.

"Fascinating." Jacob commented sarcastically, and rolled his eyes.

"This should be good enough." They stopped in a clearing and Embry let Kagome down off his shoulders. She glared at Jacob.

"I don't have to take that from you, asshole!" They stared at each other until Kagome let out a loud sob and clung to him. "Oh, I'm so sorry I yelled at you! Please don't be mad!"

Embry and Quil snickered as Jacob sighed. "It's fine, just get off me."

"What did you do to Kagome, dog!" A bell-like voice accused.

The three Indian boys tensed as the other party entered from the other side of the clearing. Five of them, the blond, the big man, the doctor, the pixie, and of course _him_. _'Did they all have to come?_'

Edward glared at Jacob. "Of course we did. When Kagome didn't show up for class and her future went black, we knew you were up to something."

The tension was quite thick.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Kagome, are you feeling OK?" He asked gently.

The black-haired girl let go of Jacob and walked forward. "Hey Mr, you think that you and... and your nice ass can just show up and treat me like a baby? I'm not a baby-" She glared, wobbled, and would have fell face-first into the ground if not for the arms suddenly grabbing and holding her up.

"Do you wanna sit down, Kagome?" Said girl nodded, and held on to the only person in the world that she knew of that was shorter then her. "Come on, lets go find your car and go home."

"We can't, the tree took it." Kagome sniffed.

Quil cringed as he pictured the car and the tree, forgetting that his thoughts weren't private.

"You crashed her car into a tree? Were you trying to kill her!"

Jacob and Edward started to argue while the other three vampires crowded around Kagome.

"I want to be mad, but it wasn't that nice of a car anyway." Sighed Alice. "Now, we can get her something better!" She went off into her own world thinking about the upcoming shopping trip, for cars no less.

Carlisle busied himself with examining her to make sure she hadn't sustained any injury's from the car crash.

Emmett grinned "Did anyone else hear her mention how nice Carlisle's ass was-"

"Shut up dummy!" Rosalie smacked her husband on the arm. "You know how embarrassed she will be when she comes to her senses and realizes what she said."

Standing up, the doctor crossed his arms. "Well, other than the obvious, she seems to be fine." He went to pick her up so they could leave, but Emmett beat him to it.

"I'll carry her, wouldn't want he to pull a move on ya now would we?" He joked, draping her over his shoulder. Carlisle gave a exasperated sigh and started walking back into the forest, Alice in tow.

Jacob and Edward had apparently finished talking down to one another, and turned away from each other. Kagome propped her head on her hand and gave a wave to the three wolves. "See you later guys!"

That last thing that was heard as the group of vampires left the clearing was "Why are they wearing those dresses?" and snickering.

Embry stood up and stretched. "Well, that turned out better then expected." Quil nodded in agreement.

Jacob grabbed his phone, which had started vibrating, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Jake, I can't believe you!" It was Bella, and she was not happy.

As they walked away from the clearing, leaving a frowning Jacob get scolded, Quil turned to Embry.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"..Paint-balling?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review? C:

~R ii N G o K ii T S U N e


End file.
